B hominis mitochondria have no lactic dehydrogenase, isocitrate dehydrogenase, glycerol dehydrogenase, cytochrome C oxidase, glutamate dehydrogenase, dihydrolipoemide dehydrogenase, alpha keto-glutarate dehydrogenase, or pyruvate dehydrogenase enzymatic activity. B hominis has an absolute requirement for cholesterol. The main acid products from glucose are acetic, propionic, succinic, lactic, and isovaleric acids. Spectrographic analysis for cytochromes and flavoprotein was negative. Thus, these mitochondria lack enzymes, as well as cytochromes that are normally present in mitochondria.